


they only care, and want to know why (your mother warned of strangers)

by troubledsouls



Series: blurryspooky [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Discussions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

"What if..." Spooky smirks, wild cocky red eyes fixating on Blurry. Blurry looks away. He can't maintain eye contact, Spooky knows that.

Spooky starts again. "What if we ripped these bodies apart?"

Blurry's hands twitch by his sides. _inte rpre tation. wh att heyth ink. the ythi nkyo u reak ille rso beone._ "We'd die."

Spooky thinks for a moment, face screwing up in concentration. "We don't have to die. We can just come close. Maybe scare all **their** friends."

"And if we die?" Blurry's scared. 

"Wouldn't that make headlines?" Spooky's hands move with his words, flamboyant cocky gestures. "Imagine the titles, 'both members of twenty one pilots dead in a shocking double suicide!' And after, people wouldn't think about you as a killer. They wouldn't think about you at all."

The thought is appealing. "But what about the headlines if we live?"

Spooky frowns. "People's eyes would be on us..."

Blurry shrinks back at that thought. "No. I don't want to do this."

Spooky growls. "Fine. If you won't, I will. Josh would appreciate it more than Tyler, anyways."

Blurry flinches at the name of his host.

"Isn't it funny how one gets better as the other gets worse?" Spooky delights in Blurry's fear. "I'll see ya, Blurboy. Tell Tyler-" Blurry flinches again "-that Joshie's been having a hard time. He'll just be killing himself over the fact he didn't see it."


End file.
